GF Noire
by farhansuyitno
Summary: When there's a problem in the city, he will finish the problems. The question is, can he? (Thanks for Moringmark for the cover image)
1. The Lost Necklace

**G.F. Noire**

 **Chapter 1: The Lost Necklace**

 **Author: Hello everyone. My name is Farhan and I want to post my first fanfiction. It's a Gravity Falls AU where Dipper is a detective and solves so many problem and I think it will be 3 to 4 chapter/story (I want at least 10 story, but I don't know if I can write that much and that fast because I have so many real-life problems, like school and exam). As all of you know, there** _ **is**_ **an episode named "Northwest Mansion Noir", but it's not exactly a noir. For me, the episode that almost looks like noir is "Headhunters". And because there is not many noir Gravity Falls fanfic here, I'm interested to make a fanfic with real noir about Gravity Falls. Anyway, let's enjoy! (For now it's rated T for language,** _ **maybe**_ **some shipping included.)**

 **Note: This is** _ **not**_ **a crossover of Gravty Falls and L.A. Noire. I've never played L.A. Noire before, but I think the title is really good. And, my style of writing is inspired by one of my favorite author, PacificaNorthwest5000. I hope you don't mind if my style have a likeness like his style! And I'm sorry if my grammar sucks!**

 **Dipper's POV**

It's a rainy night in the town. It's been so long since the last rain here. I think it was that night, 15 years ago. Oh, that night. Where I helped that girl, Pacifica Northwest, solved her problems with ghosts, and later her father. After that, we met so many times, but for these months, since she become a well-known singer, I've not meet her. I've been wondering what was– DING DONG!

Suddenly, the bell rings. I wonder who 's that. I opened the door, and surprisingly, it's that girl again, Pacifica. I don't know what she wants. "What do you want?," I said. She, while breathing so fast, says "I need your help." I'm not surprised, because if someone come here, they usually ask me for help. Why? Well, let me explained to you.

My name is Mason Pines. But usually people call me "Dipper" because of my birthmark in my forehead that make a constellation of Big Dipper. Why would people need my help? Because I'm a private detective. Because I read so many detective books and I know so much about this town, after I finished my study at criminology college, I'll go back to Gravity Falls and open a private detective office.

I know the money isn't much, but I like helping people. Like my great uncles, Stanford and Stanley, who sadly, dies at their adventure years ago. I really wants to continue my great uncles' journey, but I also want to help people, so I continue this job.

Back to Pacifica, after that not-so-warm meeting, I ask Pacifica, "What happened?" She replies, "My necklace! From my mother! It's gone!" Eventhough I'm intrigued, I think I can't help that girl. So I say, "I really wants to help you, but I think this is not a big problem."

"It's a big problem!", she almost screamed. "There's something in that necklace! I know there's something hidden in that necklace! My mother give that necklace to me two months ago, that's the last time I saw her, alive. Two weeks ago, she's found dead drowning in a lake. Yesterday, I found this letter in my drawer." She gave that letter to me.

Dear Pacifica,

If you reading this, maybe I'm already died. But, I really wants your help. You know the necklace I give you? There's a key in that necklace. Please darling, that key will open something that will blow everyone's mind. If you found that, please keep it safe and don't use it unproperly. If you don't want to keep it, give it to the mayor.

Love, Mom

I finished reading that noteaAnd I give that note to Pacifica and asks, "What's your mom actually hides from us?" She says, "How should I know? If I already know, I won't asks for your help! Now my necklace is gone, when I wants to find that necklace. My necklace is actually saved in a box, but now it's gone! Please, Dipper, help me!"

I saw her face and I say, "Okay, Ms. Northwest, I will help you, but with one condition. I hope you can accompany me while solve the case."

"I will always accompany you, Detective," she says softly. At this point, I know that I have a case!

 **Well, that's Chapter One! What will happened in Chapter Two? Who stole Pacifica's necklace? Let's wait. For the ending, I put on an A1Z26 cipher. I wish the cipher will be different in every chapter.**

20-8-9-19 9-19 13-25 6-9-18-19-20 6-1-14-6-9-3! 25-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-25!


	2. The Sly Senator

**G.F. Noire**

 **Chapter 2: The Sly Senator**

 **How was Chapter One, guys? I hope you enjoy it! And I hope you'll enjoy Chapter Two!**

 **Dipper's POV**

Well, I have a case. This case is different like other case. I usually work this case alone. This time, I have a company in Pacifica. I don't know why, but I think I want to be with someone in this case. I just feel that I need help. I just, I just... Great, I'm overthinking. Now where were we? Oh, yeah.

So I asked Pacifica, "How does your necklace looks like?" She says, "My necklace is a gold chain with a big yellow diamond in it. There's some kind of device in that, but I don't really care about it untill the death of my mom."

I'm more intrigued. "When was the last time you see that necklace? Before you read the letter?" She tries to remember and then, she says, "Shortly after my mom's death. After that, poof, it's gone." Something popped in my brain. "Oh no! I think I know who stole your necklace! It's the Senator from Oregon! Gideon Gleeful!" She's surprised. "How do you know? I don't think he's suspicious."

I explain to her, "Just because he has a very good publicity, he's very suspicious. If you know, years ago, he's involved in a case of stolen jewelry. He got freed and nobody even remembers about that. Except me. I know that man is gonna be involved in this."

Meanwhile...

 **Gideon's POV**

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! At last! I received what I want! I, Senator Gideon Gleeful, just got the key to the nuclear base in Oregon! Who would've thought this will be very easy! Now, it's time to– (alarm sound)

Oh, great. It's time for the speech. I just prepare my face and this will be a piece of cake. I go to the stage and see the Governor of Oregon, Preston Northwest, finishing his speech.

"And untill there's no people who vote for me, I won't quit my job as the Governor!" Then a thunderous applause comes. I don't know why but I just hate that guy. Just because his wealth, you can't do something like that! Well, I steal myself, but I just think we're different. He's really brutal, even to myself! Ok, now it's my turn, and suddenly, the Governor take my hand. "Please, son."

I don't know why, but I just go with him. "What do you want from me?", I asked him. He said, "Give me that necklace!" I'm shocked. "What necklace? Why, do you think I wear a necklace? I'm not!"

"Don't think I'm a kind of idiot, Gleeful. I know my daughter's necklace is in your hand!" Oh, no! Is he talking about the same necklace? "What are you talking about, Sir? I still have no clue about what you said!"

"GUARD! Frisk this guy!" Oh, no! Everyone is frisking me! If only I have put my necklace in a safe place! Oh, wait! I already! HAHAHA! And of course, those idiots can't found anything at my body. So, they go. That Governor Northwest only give me a one last words, "I'll keep an eye on you, Gleeful!" Ah! That's not difficult. Now I just need to–

Oh snap! That stupid Detective Pines! He's here! And he's with, I don't know that girl, but I think I saw her face when I steal the necklace. Oh snap! Now I remember! That's the Governor's daughter! Suddenly, an idea popped at my brain. "GUARD!", I call all of my guard. I told them to kidnap that girl. After they go, I'm preparing something... special. Let's see what Pines will do about this.

 **That's the end of Chapter Two! What's waiting in Chapter Three? Will Gideon succeed? Ok, for the end, it's a Caesarian Cipher.**

ZKDI ZLOO GLSSHU GR?


	3. The Dangerous Detective

**Chapter 3: The Dangerous Detective**

 **Hello again! I hope you didn't mind of my VERY long hiatus. Don't worry, this fic is not dead yet. I'm thinking of releasing all chapter to the end of year. Anyway, enjoy!**

 **Dipper's POV**

As we arrived at the town hall, I told Pacifica, "Okay, let's split up. We'll search for Senator Gleeful. Is that a problem for you?"

She says, "You think I'm just from elementary? I can protect myself, you know."

Relieved to hear that, we split up to find Senator Gleeful.

After searching for two minutes, I don't see that senator. I think it's really useless to search him–

"AAAAAAHHHHH!"

Oh no! I think I hear someone scream! I hope it's not Pacifica! When I'll get to the source of that scream, what I fears the most is right, she's got carried by a group of big man! I think that's Gideon's bouncers.

"Hey, over here!", I approached those bouncers.

"Why you hit that girl? If you brave enough, you can attack me!"

What did they do? They laughed at me! They say that I'm a weak person. I can received that, but when they say I'm really adorable, they didn't realized that they hit my berserk button.

I know that training with the manotaurs will worked. Thanks to that, I can attacked all of those guys. Hook, jab, uppercut, even with some kicks got out in that fight. Eventhough I'm having so many bruise, at least they run and don't want to bring Pacifica.

I hold one of the bouncers and ask him angrily, "Who is your boss?"

As I predicted, he says his boss is Gideon. Then I let that guy go.

After that guy go, Pacifica approached me.

"Dipper, are you okay? You received so many hits to save me!"

Hearing her says that, I can only say, "You're my gi– I mean, my client! I won't let those guys carried you!"

Uh-oh! I hope she doesn't know what did I say earlier. Suddenly, there's someone appeared there. That white-haired senator!

"Well, well, well. It looks like you beat all of my guards!"

"Gideon! I know you have my client's necklace!", I raised my voice.

He calmly says, "You mean this?", while holding a gold chained necklace with yellow diamond in it and some unique device in the diamond, that's Pacifica's necklace!

"Give me that!"

That guy just laughs evilly and then he says, "You think it's that easy to retrieve this! How about I give you this!", he points a gun at me!

No, it's worse! He points his gun at my client!

"I will give you this necklace, if you give that girl to me! If you won't, I will shot her!"

Oh, well. Actually I should be panicked. But, because I read so many detective books, I know this kind of thing will happened. I just think. Actually I don't know what to do. The only thing to do is hoping that there's some kind of miracle to changes this.

BANG! Suddenly, so many cops comes to us, to Gideon! That guy just got really nervous! I just surprised to see who leads those cops! It's Governor Northwest!

"Dad? What are you doing here?", Pacifica's got so surprised.

"I know that stupid senator is having your necklace! I just know it. So I called the cops to go here."

"Wait a minute, how do you know I have a necklace?"

"Of course I know! It's your Mom's before her death!" I think he's getting suspicious.

He then says to the cops, "Hold that guy!"

Then, one of the cops cuffs Gideon's hand while he's having a breakdown. "NO! NO! That necklace is mine! NOOOOO! I WILL GOT REVENGE FOR THIS, NORTHWEST! AND YOU TOO, PINES!"

Well, that's not weird. As Pacifica take that necklace, his father says, "Honey, may I take that necklace? To keep it safe?"

As she wants to gives that necklace, I just forbid her, "Wait! What if he knows what's inside that necklace and wants to use it unproperly?"

She don't mind and says, "Hey. It's my father. Eventhough I don't like him, he's still my father. What could go wrong?"

As she gives that necklace to her father, I see a little smirk in that Governor's face! What if my suspicion is right? What if he's the real villain?

 **I hope you don't mind if I give a TWIST in the end of Chapter Three! What's the story of Chapter Four? Is Dipper suspicion right? Now, I'll give you a Vigenere cipher. The key is in one of the words that Gideon says.**

TPDJSNEEKZV!


	4. The Double Trouble

**Chapter 4: The Double Trouble**

 **Happy Halloween! I take some of your advice and I'm trying to create a better chapter and tries to write better. Enjoy!**

 **SPOILER: This is the shortest chapter!**

 **Gideon's POV**

Dangit! I thought this one will be a piece of cake! If only that stupid Governor and that Detective Pines showed up, it will be easy. Now, I'm sure I will have a long time to plan for my revenge!

"Senator Gleeful!"

Suddenly the warden called my name and says, "You've been released! Someone has pay your jail bills!"

Huh, I thought it will be years for me to be in this stupid jail. But, who's that guy who paid me? As I exit my cell, I see an old man. Holy crap! It's the Governor! What he want now?

He comes to me and says, "Why don't you thanked me, kid?"

I'm confused. "Thank for what? For making me come to jail? I'm free now, idiot!"

"Oh, kiddo. You won't be free because of me." So it's him who pays my bill!

"What do you want now? I don't have that necklace now!"

He smiles evilly and declares, "You don't have it, but _I_ have it!"

I'm just surprised! How can he snags it from his daughter? Crap, how can I be an idiot like that? Of course he does, he's his father!

Later, he points out, "I know what did you search for. That nuclear base in Oregon, right? I'm also interested at that nuclear base. As you know, that necklace, which also the key of it, was my wife's. She gives it to my stupid daughter. I know what she hides. I already knows all about it, because it's mine. What makes me mad is, she wants to give it to my stupid daughter, not me! Three weeks ago, I decided to end my wife's life. I hole her boat and make it like an accident. After that, I take that necklace from a box. When I was getting ready to that base, that necklace is gone! I know it's you all along Gideon. I just wants to give you a head start. You failed, and I won. But, because I'm kind, I'm going to make a deal. You helped me destroy Pines, you'll got a half of the prize I got. How's about that?"

I told you, he's brutal! Killing his own wife, I can't believe it! If I had that problem, I won't kill anyone! I'm evil, not mad! But, if I think about that, I think that's a really good idea. I don't think that stupid Detective will know about this.

Then, I shake the Governor's hand, agreeing the deal. "I agree to that deal. I think I should thank someone to save me from jail. I just want to getting my revenge from that stupid Pines."

"About that, I'm sure he'll be really glad because of my present." He's laughing evilly after that. I think I know what the meaning about "present". I just hope Pines will "enjoys" it.

 **Well, I'm sure you want this "present" now, right? Well, I decided to keep it to Chapter Five. I know, I was saying at least 4 chapter/story, but I changed my mind, because I think 4 chapter is too little. So, I decided for my first story, it will need at most 6 chapter (let's hope I won't changed my mind again). I'm sorry if my chapter is really short. I'm a sort of newbie and I can't think much. I promised, I will write a 750-1,500 words story in the final two chapters. Anyway, enjoy your A1Z26!**

19-9-24 9-19 2-5-20-20-5-18 20-8-1-14 6-15-21-18


	5. The Turning Point

**Chapter 5: The Turning Point**

 **Merry Christmas! I know last chapter was short, so I will make this one longer.**

 **Also, I'm sorry for no updates in a while, I have so many problems. I'll make sure that the Last Chapter will be good, and I hope it will be posted before the New Years' Eve. For now, enjoy!**

 **Dipper's POV**

After I leave the city hall and back to my office, I started to think. Is this the end of my case? I'm not entirely sure about it. I think just because Pacifica have her necklace back, it doesn't mean my case is over. I can only think about what the worse things that would happen to–

"RRRINGGGG!"

Suddenly, my telephone rings. Maybe another customer.

I picked up the phone and I say, "Detective Pines here. Ready to solve your case. Speak up."

The voice in the other line says, "Pines, I hope you enjoy my present."

Suddenly after that, the caller hangs up. I'm confused, what kind of present did he means? When I put the phone, I just realized that there's a box near it. My mind thinks it's a bomb. And, guess what? My mind is right.

I don't panic. How did I stay cool? It's because something like this is often happening with me. Another detective cliche. Then, I get my bomb defuser kit. Hey, you've got to prepare for anything, right? It's not so hard to defuse a bomb. Thanks to Great Uncle Ford for teaching me, though.

After I defuse the bomb, I see a familiar words in it. "Property of McGucket Ltd.". Is that means, he sent me the bomb? No way it can't be him. The voice in the phone is way too young to be McGucket. He could be seventy now! I just go straight to his mansion.

When I arrived in his mansion, I see so many experiments in the floor and so many patent rights certificate in the wall.

"Hey! Dipper! What's making you come to my mansion? Have you greet my raccoon wife?"

That old man is still crazy after all. Eventhough his sanity is back and he's more neat, his personality still don't changed a bit.

I asked him, "McGucket, do you send bomb to my office?"

He laughs and says, "Maybe I make a death ray, but I never made a bomb before! That's so old-school!"

I'm intrigued. "Do you know who could probably make it? Probably stole your properties?"

He puts on his goggles and says, "Hmmm, once I met this robed man that wants my broken socket and more. I think he's really in a rush, so I helped him. I give him what he need. For free."

After he said that, I asked him last question, "Did you see anything unique from that person?"

"Besides the stitched heart hoodie? I don't know."

Wait a minute, stitched heart? Is that Robbie? No way. I never see him lately, but I never think that he will be a part of this scheme. I do a little research and I find that Robbie Valentino has caught up in three major cases and he's on the run. Did Robbie and Gideon worked together? I never know about–

"RRRINGGGG!" Great, now what will he says now?

"Hello? Is this Robbie?"

Unsurprisingly, the other line replies, "Great job finding out my identity, Detective Pines.

"I asked him, "What do you want from me?"

He laughed, and says, "What do I want? How about what do YOU want? I have your little friend here."

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" OH NO! PACIFICA!

"Pacifica? Are you okay?"

"Help me, Dipper! I've been kidnapped! I don't know anything!"

After that, Robbie speaks, "Now, Dipper. I think you'll know why I kidnapped your friend. I know, you'll think this have anything to do with the Senator. And boy, that's right."

Of course that sly Senator can be free! How can I not know about this? There is no time for a rookie error!

"What do you want from me? What did I do to you?", I'm confused about what he's doing.

He says darkly, "I want revenge, Dipper. Just because your sister hooked me with Tambry, doesn't mean I don't want to finish my problem with you anymore, stupid." He laughs after that.

And then, he says, "Now, Dipper. You want your girlfriend back? Meet me in the park, like the old times, huh? No bodyguards, no police, nobody. Just you, me, them, and her. Remember, Dipper. 3 o'clock. You don't come, you'll regret it." The phone hangs up.

OKAY! NOW IT'S TIME TO PANIC! He has my client! It doesn't matter how annoying Pacifica is, she is my client! I need to make sure my client alright! As I go from McGucket's mansion, it's already 2:30. I don't know what to do! I need to save my friend! I have to come to him, prepared or not.

But, there's something that still didn't make sense. What's the deal between him with the Senator? Why did Robbie and Gideon work together, and is the real man behind all of this is Governor Northwest?

 **Dipper's question is possibly your question too, right? Man, I know it's still short. But for me, it's still one heck of a chapter. Be prepared for the Final Chapter of the First Season of G.F. Noire! While you wait, there's an Atbash Cipher for you!**

YV KIVKZIVW!


End file.
